Amiibo
'amiibo '(アミーボ''amiibo, plural: ''Amiibo) are bring-to-life objects that can be for example be used in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. amiibo are figurines that the player can purchased that acts as a customizable A.I character. amiibo have since then spawned many other series such as: Super Mario, Splatoon, The Legend of Zelda, Skylanders SuperChargers, ''and more. Summary To use an amiibo, the player must place it on the square sensor part of their Wii U gamepad to activate it. However, the player must also have ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U in order to make them work. Then, the player is free to name their amiibo and customize it using special powerups found by either clearing through Classic Mode or by playing Smash Tour. This is a way for the player to customize their own Amiibo to make it stronger and level up (with 50 being the highest level they can reach). amiibo There are amiibo for all of the playable characters of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. There are also amiibo for several characters from the Super Mario series. Games *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Captain Toad Treasure Tracker'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' *''Mario Party 10'' *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *''Mario Sports Superstars'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Wave 1 #Mario #Link #Samus #Kirby #Fox #Donkey Kong #Pikachu #Peach #Marth #Yoshi #Villager #Wii Fit Trainer Wave 2 #Diddy Kong #Zelda #Luigi #Captain Falcon #Pit #Little Mac Wave 3 #Bowser #Toon Link #Sheik #Sonic #Mega Man #King Dedede #Ike #Rosalina & Luma #Shulk #Lucario #Meta Knight Wave 4 # Ness # Charizard # Robin # Lucina # PAC-MAN # Wario # Jigglypuff # Greninja Wave 5 # Dark Pit # Palutena Wave 6 #Bowser Jr. #Dr. Mario #Zero Suit Samus #Ganondorf #Olimar #Mr. Game & Watch #Duck Hunt #R.O.B. Wave 7 # Falco # Mewtwo # Mii Brawler # Mii Swordfighter # Mii Gunner Wave 8 # Lucas Wave 9 # Roy # Ryu # R.O.B. (Famicom Colors) Wave 10 # Cloud # Cloud (Player 2 Variant) # Corrin (Male) # Corrin (Female/Player 2 Variant) # Bayonetta # Bayonetta (Player 2 Variant) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wave 11 # Wolf # Ridley # Inkling Wave 12 # Piranha Plant # King K. Rool # Ice Climbers Wave 13 # Ken # Young Link # Daisy Wave 14 # Isabelle # Pichu # Pokemon Trainer Wave 15 # Snake # Squritle # Ivysaur Wave 16 #Incineroar #Chrom #Simon Wave 17 # Dark Samus # Richter Wave ? # Joker # Hero # Banjo & Kazooie # Terry # Byleth Super Mario amiibo Wave 1 # Mario # Luigi # Bowser # Toad # Peach # Yoshi # Gold Mario Wave 2 # Silver Mario Wave 3 # Daisy # Wario # Donkey Kong # Rosalina # Diddy Kong # Boo # Waluigi Yoshi's Woolly World amiibo # Green Yarn Yoshi # Pink Yarn Yoshi # Light Blue Yarn Yoshi # Mega Yarn Yoshi # Poochy Super Mario 30th Anniversary amiibo # 8-Bit Classic Mario # 8-Bit Modern Mario Mario Sports Superstars amiibo cards There are five amiibo cards for each of the captains. Every captain character has a card for soccer, baseball, tennis, golf, and horse racing. # Mario # Luigi # Peach # Daisy # Yoshi # Wario # Waluigi # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Boo # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Birdo # Rosalina # Metal Mario # Pink Gold Peach Gallery 30thAniversaryMarioClassic.png 30thAniversaryMarioModernn.png MarioSportsSuperstars.png SkylanderHammerSlamBowser.png SkylanderTurboChargeDonkeyKong.png SuperMarioCereal.png SuperMarioBoo.png SuperMarioBowser.png SuperMarioBowserWedding.png SuperMarioDaisy.png SuperMarioDiddyKong.png SuperMarioDonkeyKong.png SuperMarioGoomba.png SuperMarioKoopaTroopa.png SuperMarioLuigi.png SuperMarioMario.png SuperMarioMarioGold.png SuperMarioMarioSilver.png SuperMarioMarioWedding.png SuperMarioPeach.png SuperMarioPeachWedding.png SuperMarioRosalina.png SuperMarioToad.png SuperMarioWaluigi.png SuperMarioWario.png SuperMarioYoshi.png SuperSmashBros4Bowser.png SuperSmashBros4BowserJr.PNG SuperSmashBros4DiddyKong.png SuperSmashBros4DonkeyKong.png SuperSmashBros4Dr.Mario.png SuperSmashBros4Luigi.png SuperSmashBros4Mario.png SuperSmashBros4Peach.png SuperSmashBros4Rosalina.png SuperSmashBros4Wario.png SuperSmashBros4Yoshi.png SuperSmashBrosUltimateDaisy.png SuperSmashBrosUltimateKingKRool.png SuperSmashBrosUltimatePiranhaPlant.png Yoshi'sWoollyWorldGreenYarnYoshi.png Yoshi'sWoollyWorldLightBlueYarnYoshi.png Yoshi'sWoollyWorldPinkYarnYoshi.png Yoshi'sWoollyWorldMegaYarnYoshi.png Yoshi'sWoollyWorldPoochy.png de:Amiibo it:Amiibo fr:Amiibo Category:Accessories Category:Merchandise